


a handful indeed

by okaypottah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Fisting, M/M, Smut, Top Harry Potter, drarry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah
Summary: "Well, that was quite a handful, wasn't it?"





	a handful indeed

**Author's Note:**

> for the nonnie in my tumblr asks. 
> 
> fyi, i've never written fics with fisting before (it's something i don't usually read as well) so excuse any _"it doesn't work that way, dumbass!"_ comments. when i searched it up i only got one (1) fic with bottom draco so i thought it would be fun to bring more of it since i looooove bottom draco. 
> 
> anyway, its not long but whatev. enjoy i guess

"Are you sure about this, Draco?"   
  
The blonde in question scowled and turned his head to shoot a glare over his shoulder. "Yes, Harry, for the millionth time, _I am sure_. Now just get on with it."   
  
Harry licked his lips, eyes dropping to the pale butt presented in front of him. Draco was on all fours, knees spread apart to give Harry a complete and bare view of his puckering hole and Harry felt his cock twitch in interest at the mere thought of sinking into that tight heat.   
  
Impatient, Draco pushed his arse back, whining and Harry couldn't resist the temptation to reach out and land a loud smack on one of the cheeks.   
  
Draco let out a loud gasp, the pale flesh turning a delicious red and made a low noise in the back of his throat, "Harry, please."   
  
Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer, Harry wordlessly summoned the lube, slathering the cold susbtance over his fingers -  _all of them_  - and gently kneaded the warm cheek with his lube-free hand, before bringing a slicked finger to trace the outline of the delicately crinkled hole.   
  
He applied a bit of pressure with his finger, feeling it relax before breaching it, upto the first knuckle. "How many?" All the way to the last knuckle. "Tell me, baby."  
  
Draco's hands were fisted where they clutched the sheets. "A-All of them." His hips buckled involuntarily as Harry slid it out till only thr tip remained in, before pushing it back, another finger alongside the first one and Harry had to grip his hip to hold him steady. "Merlin,  _yes_."   
  
He hissed as Harry began scissoring his fingers and curling them, making sure to hit his prostate ever so often. A third one joined quickly after and by the time Harry was four fingers in, Draco's legs were shaking as he rocked back against the fingers, his entire body shuddering.   
  
"Look at you, sweetheart, taking it so good. Such a good boy for me, aren't you," Harry continued whispering sweet nothings as he worked his fingers in and out. "There's only one left, do you think you can do that, baby?"   
  
A vigorous nod into the pillow, but Harry sighed, silently. "Use your words, darling."   
  
"Yes, please, Daddy," Draco babbled, garbled syllables and incoherent words as Harry's fingers moved inside him. Harry let out a low moan at the term, reaching down to palm his own throbbing erection, before retracting his fingers, earning a whine from the blonde.   
  
Harry joined his thumb tight to the rest, before slipping his hand back inside, stretching Draco open and moaning at their shared gratification. He ran a comforting hand up and down his body, the skin hot under his palm, before pushing the last hurdle of the base of his thumb into Draco's arse.   
  
"Oh," Draco let out a choked sob, "Oh my gods."  
  
Harry remained still, letting Draco adjust to the feeling of Harry's  _freaking fist up his arse_ , his own cock leaking against his abdomen. It seemed like an eternity later that Draco finally pushed back onto his hand.   
  
Taking the hint, Harry slowly began to move his hand, engulfed in that snug warmth, while stroking his own cock, relishing in the way Draco chanted, " _yes, yes, yes_ " with each thrust of his hand.   
  
"Wait," Harry stilled, removed his hand with a small pop. Draco whined, and the raven haired could only watch as the gaping hole clenched around nothing; and the sight alone was enough to have him gripping at his cock to stop from coming right then and there. In a hoarse voice, he added, "On your back, baby."  
  
Draco obliged, lying on his back with his legs bent and apart and Harry's green eyes met the silver eyes, pupils blown wide due to lust. His hair was plastered to his forehead, his cheeks flushed, along with his chest where one hand had reached up to play with the dusty pink nipple and his cock was hard against his stomach, red at the tip.   
  
His fingers wrapped themselves around the cock, giving it a few tugs before moving downwards. Draco shivered as the slicked fingers stroked his balls, before letting out a sharp gasp as Harry pushed three fingers in, four and then all, humming in approval as Draco's arse easily stretched to accomodate the digits.

  
He could feel Draco throbbing around his fist, and watching the blonde with close attention for any signs that needed pause, he began pushing in and out, first slowly before picking up his pace. Draco cried out as Harry pushed in until his wrist and twisted his hand, kneading his prostate mercilessly with his knuckles.   
  
"Need to come," Draco managed go let out, lust filled eyes fixated on Harry's. "Please fuck me,"   
  
Harry pulled out his arm with care, bending down to lick and kiss Draco's wide open gaping hole as if to apologize for the abuse, before lining his cock against the entrance and pushing in till the hilt all at once.   
  
He almost sagged at the feeling of the drastically loose channel around him - a whole new sort of pleasure. The tightness that made it feel good was missing but the mere knowledge of  _how_  the channel had got so loose and the way it fluttered and clenched around him made both of them moan loudly.   
  
"That's right, baby," he said softly, sucking at the dip between his collarbones as his hand reached down to stroke Draco's leaking cock. "Come on, come for me,"   
  
Draco didn't have to be told twice; he let out a scream as his cock spurt out ropes of come, streaking their abdomens white while be bucked his hips upward in rougher thrusts.   
  
"So fucking beautiful," Harry lightly tweaked one of his nipples, murmuring praise between long, deep thrusts, fucking him through his orgasm. "Love you so much, Draco."   
  
"Love you," Draco whispered in Harry's mouth after an eternity of blinding pleasure, and the dazed look on his face because of Harry and Harry alone, was all it took for the raven-haired fo be tipped over the edge. He came with a grunt, releasing inside Draco.   
  
The room was silent except for their breathing before Harry carefully slipped out of Draco and rolled over so he was lying beside Draco, who immediately snuggled into his side. A wandless cleaning charm and then a light kiss pressed to a sweaty temple.   
  
"Well that was quite a handful, wasn't it?" 

Silence before a sigh. "A pun. A  _goddamn_  pun, are you fucking ki - I'm gonna break up with you one of these days." 

**Author's Note:**

> ya that was ... something. 
> 
> send prompts on @/okaypottah tumblr!


End file.
